Eи tüs мαиos
by Mia Delicious
Summary: Las cosas son algo injustas. Él la ve solo cuando ella quiere, sin poder decir nada. Y a pesar de desear que las cosas fueran diferentes, no quiere perderla… ella lo tiene en sus manos. ¡SasuSaku! Entren y lean. One-shot


**φ** Eи tüs мαиos **φ**

* * *

By:

**φ**Tαмï-Hαrüиo**φ**

* * *

Ʀєsuмeη: Las cosas son algo injustas. Él la ve solo cuando ella quiere, además de tener que soportar solo verla en las noches mientras que en el día anda con su esposo. Y a pesar de desear que las cosas fueran diferentes, no quiere perderla… ella lo tiene en sus manos.

* * *

Un hermoso hombre de veinte años de edad se encuentra sentado en una de las mesas de aquel bar. Sus ojos negros profundos examinan el vaso de tequila que tiene en sus manos, su rostro de un hermoso color nívea, remarca cada una de sus fracciones perfectamente delineadas, mientras que sus cabellos de un tinte negro-azulado se encuentra desordenado, dándole un toque rebelde. ¿Su nombre? Sasuke Uchiha.

Ignora todas las miradas que las mujeres le dedican, su mente está en blanco y no desea pensar en nada que no sea el vaso de bebida que tiene en la mano. De repente, siente unas finas y tibias manos en sus ojos, cubriéndolos con suavidad, la suave caricia logra que todo su cuerpo se estremezca.

—Hola —Saluda su suave voz, sonaba como miles de campanitas cantando.

Y él lo intento, podía jurar que lo había intentado. Sin embargo, no pudo ignorarla como hacía con todas las mujeres, su cuerpo automáticamente se giro hacia donde ella estaba. Lucía hermosa, como siempre. Sus cabellos color rosa pastel caían en cascada sobre sus hombros finos y delicados, sus ojos de un hermoso verde-jade se mostraban suaves y trasparentes, su piel pálida como la nieve. ¿Su nombre? Sakura Haruno.

—Hola.

A pesar de las pocas palabras que dirigía el hombre, ella sonrió suavemente, logrando que el corazón del pelinegro se sobresaltara como si lo hubieran cargado con mucha energía. La pelirosa sabia porque él estaba así, entendía la razón, mas no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, desde un principio se lo había advertido.

—Vamos, ¿Quieres? —Pregunto ella, mirándolo fijamente.

_¿Acaso podía negarse?_ Claro que no, era imposible. No sabiendo que se arrepentiría toda la maldita noche por no haber ido con ella, no perdería ninguna oportunidad de estar a su lado, ni siquiera sabiendo que en la mañana le dolería demasiado.

Al ver que no respondía, la pelirosa se acerco a él. Con lentitud su cara se fue acercando a la del chico, y cuando sus labios se rozaron, la locura que sometía a sus cuerpos comenzó. Él la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo, mientras que la otra mano empujaba la boca de la chica para profundizar aun más el beso. La pelirosa suspiro con satisfacción mientras se deleitaba con la perfecta boca de aquel hombre.

El calor corrió por sus cuerpos, excitándolos. Comenzó a pasear sus manos por el torso del hombre, con ferocidad, hambrienta. Él tampoco se hiso esperar, acariciando la tersa piel, lamiendo su cuello fino y blanco, suave como el algodón. El pelinegro, a regañadientes se vio obligado a parar, ya que estaban en medio de un bar, y aunque no corrieran riesgo de que alguien los vieran ya que solo iban viejo hongos, no era algo lindo tener relaciones frente a gente desconocida.

—Vamos a mi casa —Comento el pelinegro, ella asintió, con la respiración entrecortada.

Salieron del lugar y caminaron al _BMW_ de Sasuke, de un negro oscuro con vidrios polarizados, hermoso y rápido lo preferido de él. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa del chico, ya que estaba a solo unas cuantas cuadras, su departamento era hermoso. Pero no se quedaron a contemplar el lugar, la pelirosa ya lo conocía demasiado bien.

Mientras Sasuke encendía las luces de la habitación, la pelirosa se arrojo a la cómoda cama de su amante. Era suave y acolchonada, con colchas de color negro medio azulado, algo así como el cabello del Uchiha; cosas que había elegido ella misma. Él no tardo en llegar a su lado, besándola con desesperación a lo que ella correspondió gustosa.

Acaricio su cuello con lentitud, en tanto él subía por su mejilla depositando pequeños besos. Instintivamente sus labios buscaron los suyos, una vez que se encontraron, comenzaron a besarse de manera lenta… el mordió su labio con delicadeza para después introducir su lengua, en cuanto se topo con la de ella, se sintieron desfallecer, como si una gran corriente eléctrica los envolviera. Sus manos dejaron de acariciarla, para deshacerse de su remera de una manera muy hábil. Mientras Sakura se deshacía de su camisa, él continuó con la falda… hasta que quedo en ropa interior —Sasuke tenía el pantalón.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, él bajo sus manos para tocar su cintura dulcemente… tratando de que el momento durara para siempre, como todas las noches que deseaba lo mismo. Que ella le perteneciera, que deseara estar a su lado.

Llevo sus labios a su cuello nuevamente, y sus manos en el broche de su sostén… un suave y encantador sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Sakura. En cuanto logró tirar la prenda al piso, los pezones de la pelirosa rozaron su pecho… sintieron como si enloquecieran, se deseaban mucho, casi era una necesidad. Ella ansiaba más de él, así que llevo sus manos a su pantalón y se lo quito; él volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso más apasionado que el anterior… enrosco sus manos en su cabello al tiempo en que él colocaba sus manos en su trasero y la levantaba un poco de la cama, haciendo que enrollara sus finas piernas en su cintura.

Al sentir su erección, ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que se ahogó en su boca, haciendo que Sasuke se estremeciera nuevamente. Lentamente la recostó sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla. Abandonó sus labios y comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, el cual comenzó a lamer de manera magistral, en tanto una de sus manos acariciaba el otro. Los gemidos escapaban de la boca de Sakura sin que pudiera hacer algo… se mordía el labio para tratar de reprimirlos, pero le era casi imposible.

Aferro sus manos al acolchado negro, en tanto él comenzaba a bajar por su estomago, lamiendo y besando… colocó las manos en sus bragas y la despojó de ellas velozmente. Su respiración estaba más que agitada, sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca… él se levantó levemente y se quitó su última prenda, los ojos de Sakura automáticamente se clavaron en aquella parte de su anatomía que era imposible no mirar.

Se colocó un condón y se lanzó a besar sus labios nuevamente, ella enredo sus manos en su cabello para pegarlo más a su cuerpo. Una de sus manos acariciaba su pierna, en tanto la otra estimulaba su sexo… Sakura volaba en un mar de sensaciones que solo sentía con él. Siempre había sentido como si Sasuke fuera una droga para ella, algo totalmente fuerte y letal, pero atrayente y placentero como la gloria misma.

Sakura abrió sus piernas ansiando que la penetrara de una vez… él se posicionó en su entrada, con suavidad y dulzura, mientras besaba sus labios con deseo y cariño, ella no lo soportaba mas… sentía que moriría. Hasta que finalmente Sasuke la penetró de una sola estocada, un gemido aún más fuerte escapó de su boca, coreado por un gruñido por parte del chico. Enrollo las piernas en su cintura y se aferro con fuerza a su espalda mientras él se movía constantemente devorando alternadamente sus senos.

Sasuke soltaba gemidos repletos de placer, deseando poder estar toda su vida así, junto a ella, dentro de ella. La necesitaba en su vida, a su lado.

Sus manos la recorrían por completo y la elevaban al mejor de los placeres, en tanto ella besaba su cuello y su rostro. Aceleró las embestidas hasta hacerla alcanzar el cielo… el éxtasis era exquisito. A los pocos segundos, Sasuke se dejó caer sobre ella con suavidad, agotado, Sakura sentía su respiración un poco agitada rozar su cuello; el sólo hecho de sentir su cuerpo cálido y sudoroso, sobre el de ella la llenaba de placer.

Sus respiraciones poco a poco volvían a la normalidad, Sasuke se acomodo a un lado de ella cubriéndola con las sabanas y abrasándola fuertemente por la cintura. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, era algo a lo que Sakura estaba acostumbrada, y a ella también le encantaba abrazarlo mientras dormía, era tranquilizador.

El Uchiha no tardo demasiado en quedarse dormido, mientras que la pelirosa lo miraba con cariño… cuanto odiaba ella que las cosas fueran así. Siempre hubiera deseado poder tenerlo a su lado siempre, pero cada uno tenía que cumplir su rol y era hora de que ella vaya al suyo. Salió de la cama, no sin antes hacer fuerza para que el pelinegro la soltara ya que se aferraba de ella con fuerza, pero lo logro y se dirigió por su ropa. Antes de irse, le beso los labios con lentitud, pero cuando se volteaba para irse, él hablo.

—_No te vayas, Sakura…_ —Susurro, con los ojos cerrados. Ella no tardo en darse cuenta de que seguía dormido ya que su respiración era tranquila y acompasada—. _No te vayas… yo te amo, Sakura. _

El corazón de la pelirosa bombeo con fuerza, antes de que sus ojos ardieran como si les estuvieran prendiendo fuego. Quería golpearlo y a la vez besarlo. Golpearlo porque ella le había advertido desde un principio que dejara sus sentimientos de lado porque estaba casada, y besarlo porque ella se sentía encantada con que él la ame.

Pero no podía permitirlo, Sasuke la amaba. Ella le advirtió eso muy claramente desde el principio, Sakura podía aceptar estar completamente enamorada de él, pero que este le correspondiera ya era el colmo… no se podían haber equivocado tanto. Y se suponía que esto era una_ simple_ aventura, que termino atando el corazón de dos personas que no tenían ni idea de que hacer.

La pelirosa desapareció por la puerta con rapidez, tratando de que las lágrimas no escaparan.

* * *

Sasuke comenzó a tomar conciencia, mientras que a su mente volvían las imágenes de la noche anterior. Busco a la pelirosa con el brazo entre su cama, pero como siempre, no la encontró a su lado como cuando se durmió. Se levanto e un salto, deseando que ella estuviera senada a su lado, o al menos parada en la puerta. Pero no fue así. Nunca era así.

Sintió fuertes ganas de comenzar a gritar, para sacar toda esa frustración que lo invadía, pero sobre todo el dolor que se incrustaba en su pecho como fuertes golpes al corazón si ninguna defensa. Pero no había culpables. Solo él. Porque desde un principio la noche anterior supo que sufriría, pero igual continúo con ella, la trajo a su casa nuevamente.

Se tiro con pesadez sobre la cama, no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse. Y estaba pensando muy seriamente en no ir a trabajar esa mañana, no estando tan débil como se encontraba, ahora hasta que se recuperase —si es que lo hacía—, tenía que tratar de no pensar en ella. No si quería _seguir_ adelante con su vida.

_Tenía_ que olvidar a Sakura.

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta de su casa, inspecciono el lugar y como siempre estaba todo oscuro, ingreso con lentitud y se encamino a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar los penetrantes ronquidos de su esposo, se dirigió a su masita de luz y saco un anillo de oro que había dentro.

Se lo coloco en el dedo adecuado, pero no sintió para nada esa felicidad que años atrás había sentido cuando lo uso por primera vez. Ahora le pesaba y le impedían estar de lado de quien ella realmente amaba, mientras se acostaba, dejo que su mente volara.

La verdad es que lo que más deseaba es correr a los brazos de Sasuke, quedarse a su lado y no saber nada más del patán que tenia por esposo. Pero eso no lo podía hacer. Lo que tenía con Sasuke había empezado por una aventura y ella no podía mandar a la borda los esfuerzos de su esposo en el empleo y su matrimonio para que las cosas funcionaran. No podía. Eso sería algo egoísta.

Pero… ¿Acaso no estaba siendo egoísta con ella misma y con Sasuke, prohibiendo su propia felicidad? ¿No sería mejor dejarse llevar por el corazón? No sabía que es lo que debía hacer, su mente le daba vuelta y no podía tomar ninguna decisión. ¿Podría olvidarse de Sasuke si se lo propusiera verdaderamente? No, claro que no. Hasta pensarlo le daba gracia, lo amaba y no podía olvidarlo de un día para otro… solo había sido él el indicado.

Su esposo se giro y la abraso por la cintura. Si hubiera sido unos años atrás, ella hubiera dejado escapar una sonrisita. Pero en este momento, no sentía más que un vacio profundo en su pecho que le dolía cada vez más. Ya ni siquiera sentía como si estuviera en su casa, solo se sentía una extraña merodeando en la casa de algún desconocido. No era como cuando estaba con Sasuke, para nada.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, siguiéndola otra sin fin de ellas. No deseaba estar allí, se sentía extraña e incómoda, aparto el brazo del hombre que la acompañaba en aquella cama y ni siquiera intento frenar sus sollozos. No quería tener una vida infeliz y solitaria, ella quería ser feliz y gozar su vida junto al hombre al que amaba.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría dejar de pensar en la felicidad de los demás y preocuparse por la suya propia? ¿Sería capaz d quebrantar los años de construcción que habían llevado, de desilusionar a sus padres? ¿Tendría el coraje de arriesgarse por amor? ¿Por Sasuke…?

* * *

Sasuke arrojo la almohada al piso, gruñendo para sí mismo. Si claro, había pensado en olvidar a Sakura… como si fuera tan fácil, ¿Acaso creía que pensando eso no la recordaría mas, y ya? Pues claro que eso no iba a suceder. La amaba, no había vuelta atrás. Había tenido mil y una oportunidad de alejarse de ella para no llegar a esta situación, pero no, había seguido adelante y ahora estaba hecho mierda.

Camino a la cocina con solo un bóxer puesto, todavía maldiciendo su mala suerte y deseando que todo acabe de una vez. Se preparo una taza de café y se apoyo en la mesada para beberla, mientras que su mente no dejaba de atormentarlo una y otra vez con las imágenes de Sakura desnuda a su lado, estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se dio cuenta que se volcaba café en el pecho hasta que sintió una fuerte quemazón.

—¡Maldición! —Gruño, al parecer este no era su día. Su piel al ser demasiado sensible le comenzó a quemar como si se prendiera fuego, se apuro a dejar el vaso sobre la mesada, no pudo evitar pensar que era culpa de cierta pelirosa que ocupaba su mente todos los días—. Maldita mujer.

—Espero que no lo digas por mí.

Sasuke olvido el dolor de la quemadura al escuchar esa voz, su vista voló a la entrada de la cocina donde estaba Sakura con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa dulce. No entendió porque, pero su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, tratando de guiar a la sangre a todo su cuerpo todavía plantado en el suelo.

La pelirosa se acerco lentamente a él, caminando con sensualidad. Dejando a un Uchiha congelado en su lugar, con sus orbes negras abiertas como platos. Una vez que estuvo en frente de él, se inclino para lamer un poco del café derramado en el pecho de Sasuke, este sintió que dejaba de respirar, pero trato de buscar su voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto, con la respiración acelerada.

—Pues, lo deje todo. —Susurro ella, volviendo a lamer con más lentitud su pecho, provocando que el pelinegro serrara los ojos ante la exquisita sensación—. Acepte que a quien amaba y con quien quería estar eras tú, por lo que decidí venir contigo y dejar todo lo demás atrás. Espero que me dejes quedar a tu lado.

Sasuke creyó estar soñando, ya que esas palabras las había deseado escuchar una y otra vez, pero al sentir esa descarga eléctrica al rozar su piel con la de ella, comprobó que no era un sueño. Y que en verdad Sakura lo amaba. La tomo por la cintura elevándola, haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas en su cintura.

—Claro que si, después de todo… siempre me tuviste _en tus manos_.

Dijo para después llevar a Sakura a su habitación, ahora si comenzaría su _nueva vida_. Que disfrutarían al máximo.

* * *

**φ** Fïи **φ**

* * *

_¡Hola! Es mi primer fic publicado, por lo que les pido…_

_¿Me dejan un review?_

_¿Sí? :3_


End file.
